Prehistoric Online
FANON WARNING! THIS IS A FANON PAGE, BUT BASED OFF OF CLUB PENGUIN. Section heading Prehistoric Online is a new virtual world that has 5 different dinosaurs you can be. They are: T-Rex, Triceratops, Pteranodon, Stegosaurs, and Raptors. Once you sign up, you have to play Dino Dig to get another dinosaur transformation. Prehistoric Online is set on a prehistoric virtual world. The site was created by Polo Field, Daffodaily5, and Spike Hike from Club Penguin. The game opened on February 13, 2014. Trivia *This game is related to Club Penguin in some ways. *The same prehistoric rooms from Club Penguin's Prehistoric Party will be in this game. *Corn Sky thought of this game to keep the Prehistoric Party in mind. *Club Penguin had a party like this in 2013, 2014, & 2016. Gallery thanks.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex. If you would like another dino transformation, you could play Dino Dig or buy one for 450 digoins in the Stone Salon. 5.png|Triceratops. If you would like another dino transformation, you could play Dino Dig or buy one for 450 digoins in the Stone Salon. complete.png|Pteranodon. If you would like another dino transformation, you could play Dino Dig or buy one for 450 digoins in the Stone Salon. tr5y.png|Stegosaurus. If you would like another dino transformation, you could play Dino Dig or buy one for 450 digoins in the Stone Salon. toho.png|Raptor. If you would like another dino transformation, you could play Dino Dig or buy one for 450 digoins in the Stone Salon. Uggih.png|The Stone Salon. Here you can buy accessories and outfits for your dinosaur or you can buy a different dinosaur transformation for 450 digoins. 8gu.png|The Yum Yum restaurant. Here you can feed your virtual dinosaur in a variety of foods. heehee.png|The Stony Town Center room. Here you get to play Dino Dig, or hang out in the Stony Salon or the Yum Yum. yucky.png|The Yuck Swamp. Here you can play Dino Dig or you can go with your dino puffle egg to the Volcano straight ahead. mediacenter.png|The Volcano Entrance. Here you can go inside the volcano to hatch your pet dino puffle. But be careful and watch your step. rueihahg0o3rujsefieafurwsdrgbvhr.png|The Volcano. Here you can hatch your dino puffle by hatching it 3 times on a hotspot. toocols.png|The 2nd part of the Volcano. Here you can hatch your dino puffle by hatching it 3 times on a hotspot. 777yoshi.png|The Tree Place. Here you can play Dino Dig for free digoins or dino transformations. You can visit other player's huts. You can use the Time Trekker to warp to another prehistoric room. toocold.png|The Fancy Plaza. Here you could enjoy some pizza from Rocky's Pizza and eat it outside on the tables. ygrjehwdaIVFU rjmtgbjf.png|Rocky's Pizza. Here you can enjoy some dino pizza or play some music for the auidence on the stage to the right. duugihijhiuhihol.png|The Water Place. Here you can pretend to be a king or queen or you can chat or you can play on the swing and slide set. ugr54kjvfyhjgfbmfgrekugbfuerkjvfbei3weuskgasuiweagarigcnfduyh945yhn5y94hkhjre,rurir.png|Tyranno Town. Here you can check out the old times in this room and play Dino Dig here. wah.png|Tricera Town. Here you can play more Dino Dig games here, enter the Yum Yum room, or roleplay as king or queen here. ph2012.png|Scary Ice. Here you can relax at the edge looking at the ocean floor or you could look back at the island. PurpleDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|A Dinosaur pet puffle. You can adopt these little creatures by playing Dino Dig and take the egg to the Volcano to hatch and adopt it for free! These little fellas can help you get free digoins or rare items for your hut. There are currently 6 different dino puffles you can pick from. There is a yellow and pink stegosaurus puffle, a red and blue triceratops puffle, or a black and purple t-rex puffle. twime.png|The Time Trekker. Here when you enter the Time Trekker from the Tree Place as you can warp to other prehistoric rooms quickly, open other player's huts, buy a Dino Dig game so you and others can play in your hut, or click the "Return to year " to logout of the game. Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Favorites Category:Club Penguin Category:Fanon Category:Browse Category:Content